Kylo Ren
Kylo "Crylo" Ren is a bodybuilder renowned across the galaxy for his impressive physique. He is the edgiest mother fucker you will ever have the misfortune of coming across. He is the true edgelord of a Galaxy far, far away, however, he has attempted to spread his reign of darkness ''to other galaxies, much to his failure as there can only be 1 big guy per galaxy, and Bane was already here first. Thus started the arguments on 4chan between Bane Posters and Big Kylo posters as to whom is the one true Big Guy for us all, also known as the "'Large Wars'". History Following a murder attempt by his uncle Jake, Kylo prayed to the spirit of his grandfather and received immense muscles. He now rules a sizable portion of the galaxy and imposes his will with his great strength. Personality Not much else is there to say about '''Crylo', he's edgy, likes Linkin Park, and whines a lot. Besides being a cry-baby, he is also angery all the time and complains about how he isn't as big as he could be. He tries too hard to be Grandpa, but in the end it doesn't even matter, he had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter. Appearance Kylo Ren '''is a Big Guy with edgy, black, greasy hair and sizable build below the neck. His face is rather handsome and pouty and he sports a scar under his left eye, presumably from when his Uncle tried killing the fuck out of him. His chest is very wide and his areolas also have a very wide radius. His usual clothing is skintight, black pants which he wears above his navel. He doesn't wear shirts no matter what. '''NO MATTER WHAT. Relationships Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) Kylo is the grandson of the late, great space Hitler in black with the voice that's most whack, Darth Vader himself. With Vader being dead there is not much of a relationship between them, however after his near death experience to his Uncle Jake, Kylo prayed to his grandfather and asked for the largeness and in-chargeness only Big Guys have. Anakin, being hesitant at first, saw just how fucked up his son, Jake, had become and granted the youngling his wish for a shredded bod. Vader regrets this sometimes however, as he sees just what kind of fucked up shit his family keeps doing, and sees only small amounts of differences in Kylo's mannerisms. Jake Skywalker (Uncle Jake) Kylo has a rough relationship with his Uncle Jake, not the "touchy on his no no square" kind, but more the "tried to kill me with a lightsaber" kind. Kylo, being a whiney little brat at a young age, was dropped off by his parents before they went to Space Vegas, to be trained (mostly to be babysat) by his Uncle, Jake. After a few days of training, porg killing, and rigorous milking exercises on the big tiddied, alien sloth thing, Kylo couldn't take it anymore and had to go and cry. "Quit bitching CRYLO, drink your green milkies and go play with your lightsaber in the cave," his uncle shouted to him. That night as Kylo cried in his corner of the cave, Jake gave in to his psychotic, milk induced urges to kill weaklings and approached his nephew with saber in hand. As the lightsaber grazed Kylo's face, Kylo quickly prayed to his grandfather and gained his Big body, jumping through the cave ceiling and grabbing on to a ship in orbit, commandeering it, and flying off, leaving Jake to sob like a bitch for his actions prior.Category:Important People